


Not-So-Guilty Pleasure

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Not-So-Guilty Pleasure

Breathy moans, a wet 'pop', and the creak of the bedsprings were the only sounds in the room as the two, facing opposite directions, engaged in their favourite endeavour: mutual fellatio.

Severus's hips snapped forward as Harry sucked _hard_. He rolled Harry's balls in his hand, pressing hard against his perineum. Harry groaned around his mouthful and slipped his tongue beneath Severus's foreskin.

Hands and mouths worked furiously. A whimper, a moan, an explosion.

They'd never got to the point of penetration in their three months together. As he tasted himself on Harry's lips, he wondered whether they needed to.


End file.
